dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends And Spacey On A Mission!
The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends And Spacey On A Mission! is a television film trilogy and the ninth movie special of the animated television series, The Adventures Of Two Friends. The first part of the special aired on February 2, 2007, the second part aired on February 3, and the last part aired on February 4. Cast * Jason Earles as Jimmy Brooks * Justin Shenkarow as Andy Stewart * Kari Wahlgren as Lucy Brooks * Tara Strong as Nancy Carter and Spaceee * Jeff Bennett as Jerry Brooks, Phil Raymond and Spacer * Lauren Tom as Mary Brooks * Dee Bradley Baker as Scout, Penny, Mr. Pepey, Arnold, Spaceup and Soldier #2 * Catherine Cavadini as Lillian Stewart * Mona Marshall as Mrs. Wendy Benson, Zack Benson and Spacetroo * Jason Marsden as Rick Carter * John DiMaggio as Ted Carter * Jess Harnell as Priest James and Soldier #1 * Nancy Cartwright as Danny * Amy Bruckner as Mimmi Ross * Byrne Offutt as Mike * Michael Reisz as Timmy * Steven Jay Blum as Mayor Anderson and Agent 008 * Ashley Tisdale as Cherie * Mae Whitman as Ginger * Frank Welker as Fred, the Grandpa and The President * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dave and Matthew Rogers * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Linda Garcia * Joshua Seth as Spacey * Caroline Rhea as Spaceinda * Ogie Banks as Agent 007 and Soldier #3 * Phill Lewis as Space Police Officer Plot Part 1: The New Planet Somewhere in outer space, a town in an other planet where the aliens live is under attack by the invasion of alien criminals. A shadowy alien runs away to a spaceship and is about to take off, but is held back by the ship of the invasion's unknown leader. The shadowy alien's spaceship is blasted away and falls to the Earth. The shadowy alien is soon revealed to be Spacey who says "They have to help!". Meanwhile, on Earth, Jimmy and Andy take Scout and Penny for a walk in the park. They bump into Bully Gang who make fun of them and call them doggysitters. After the Bully Gang leaves, Jimmy and Andy see something falling from the sky and hide behind a tree. It turns out to be Spacey's spaceship and it crashes. Jimmy and Andy open the ship and find Spacey, unconscious. Jimmy and Andy bring Spacey back home and try to wake him up. Spacey wakes up and is glad to see Jimmy and Andy again. Jimmy and Andy ask Spacey what happened. Spacey tells them that his home planet has been attacked and he came to Earth to ask for their help. Lucy and Nancy enter the room and sarcastically say hello to Spacey. After the girls leave, Spacey asks Jimmy and Andy if they can help because he saw how well they've taken care of bad people. After a brief thinking, Jimmy and Andy agree to help Spacey. Jimmy, Andy and Spacey return to the park. With Spacey's spaceship destroyed, there's no way to get to Spacey's home planet... until Spacey gets an idea. Spacey finds his teleportation device and teleports himself, Jimmy and Andy to his home planet. Jimmy, Andy and Spacey finally arrive at Spacey's home planet to find the town destroyed. Jimmy asks Spacey who did this. Spacey's response is, "I don't want to talk about this". Jimmy, Andy and Spacey are then attacked by one of the invasion's ships and they try to escape before seeing Spacey's house. Jimmy, Andy and Spacey enter Spacey's house to hide and find his family hiding in a shelter. Spacey's family freaks out to see Jimmy and Andy with Spacey and think that they're with the ones who destroyed their town. Spacey tells them that Jimmy and Andy are not bad and are friends of his. Jimmy and Andy are then introduced to Spacey's father, Spacer, Spacey's mother, Spaceinda, Spacey's sister, Spaceee, and Spacey's alien dog, Spaceup. Scout and Penny were brought with Jimmy and Andy along and they quickly made friends with Spaceup. Andy looks at Spacey's family's picture and gets suspicious because there's another alien in the picture. Spacey tells Jimmy and Andy that the alien in the picture is his brother who's been lost long ago. Jimmy and Andy ask Spacey what happened to his brother. Spacey says that he doesn't want to talk about this. Jimmy feels a little suspicious that Spacey is hiding a secret from him and Andy. Spaceinda tells everyone that the invasion must be stopped and they agree. Andy invents a protection system that can protect the planet from the invasion. Jimmy, Spacey, Spacer and Spaceup grab weapons and go outside to wait for the invasion to come back. The invasion returns. Andy activates the protection system. A forcefield surrounds the entire planet. Jimmy says that the plan is working. The invasion's leader says through speakers that they are smart, but they can't outsmart him. A chip is thrown out of the leader's ship and it lands on the forcefield. The leader activates the chip and soon the forcefield disappears. Andy gets angry because his plan failed. The leader sends his soldiers to attack Jimmy, Andy, Spacey and his family. After a very tough fight, Jimmy, Andy, Spacey and his family are soon overpowered and defeated. The leader comes out of his ship and comes out of the shadows. Jimmy tells the leader that he looks like Spacey's brother. The leader says that he is Spacey's brother. Jimmy and Andy are shocked and then look at a nervous Spacey... Part 2: Family Secrets And Attack On Earth The leader asks Spacey what he'll do now as his little secret is out. The leader asks Jimmy and Andy that are they from Earth. Jimmy says that they are, only to the leader to decide to attack the Earth. He and his invasion then depart. Andy slaps Jimmy on the head for having Spacey's brother attack Earth. Jimmy and Andy then look angrily at Spacey and ask him why he kept that the leader of the invasion is his brother a secret. Spacey then nervously says that it's a kind of long story. Spacey begins telling the story about his brother: His brother, Spacetroo, was a part of Spacey's family. Spacetroo then started thinking about the domination and he has changed from good to bad. After a heated argument with Spacey and his parents, Spacetroo left them and turned into a dark side. Spacetroo plans to take over the universe. He destroyed Spacey's hometown and now he's heading to Earth. Jimmy asks Spacey why he didn't tell them. Spacey says that he wanted to tell them, but he was afraid that will affect their friendship. Spacey apologizes. Jimmy and Andy forgive Spacey and they all agree to stop Spacetroo and save the Earth. Back on Earth, a few usual things happen: Mrs. Benson scolds the mailman for delivering her the thing she didn't order and Lucy and Cherie fight over a last pair of shoes in a store. Suddenly, Spacetroo and his troops arrive. Fred, the Grandpa tells Priest James that it's the alien invasion that came to attack the planet. Spacetroo announces his arrival and domination over Earth by broadcasting this around the world, interrupting many TV programs. The president of the USA sends the secret agent duo, agents 007 and 008, to stop the invasion. Spacetroo forces everyone to surrender to him or their planet will turn into a dust. They refuse, so Spacetroo sends his troops to attack. Jimmy, Andy and Spacey return to Earth via Spacey's teleportation device, but they arrive too late as they see Spacetroo attacking Westville. Lucy and Nancy come to them and tell them that their town is invaded by aliens. Jimmy says that they know and Spacey tells Lucy and Nancy that the invasion is led by his brother. Lucy yells at Spacey and says that if he's the leader's brother, he should be also attacking the Earth. Spacey tells them that he's a good alien and his brother turned into a dark side, but there's no time for explanations because Spacetroo has to be stopped. However, Jimmy, Andy, Lucy, Nancy and Spacey are cornered by Spacetroo and his troops. Spacetroo asks Spacey if there's something he can do to stop him. Spacey says that he'll run away. Spacey runs away and Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy join him. Agents 007 and 008 arrive in Westville to stop the invasion, but their clumsiness gets them exposed by Spacetroo's troops. Agents 007 and 008 run away. Spacetroo's other troops are still attacking Westville's residents. Mike and Timmy ask Zack why he's not running away. Zack tells them that he's staying because it's great to have alien invasion and they'll be great friends, only to have them burn Zack's hair, forcing him to run. Mrs. Benson shows up and defeats the troops with her broom. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy, Nancy and Spacey split up while escaping. Jimmy, Andy and Spacey run into a dead end and are soon cornered by Spacetroo. Spacetroo asks Spacey why he's not using his super fight powers to stop him. Jimmy and Andy then look at nervous Spacey. Jimmy tells Spacey to use his super fight powers to stop Spacetroo. Spacey says that he can't and Jimmy and Andy are shocked. Spacetroo then captures Spacey and flies away with him. Jimmy and Andy try to catch up, but Spacetroo's ship is too fast and it flies into the sky... Part 3: Fight For The Earth And Universe! Spacetroo has kidnapped Spacey and Jimmy and Andy were unable to save him. Jimmy and Andy decide to give up... but they change their mind when Spacey and the Earth need them. Jimmy and Andy find Spacey's teleportation device lying on the ground (Spacey dropped it when he was kidnapped). Jimmy and Andy decide to use it to get back to Spacey's planet as it seems to be the place Spacetroo is taking him. Jimmy and Andy use the device to teleport to Spacey's planet, but they don't know that they were watched by agents 007 and 008. Lucy and Nancy run to a house which they think that can be a shelter for them... but it turns out to be Cherie's house! Cherie is angry to see Lucy at her house and the two girls are about to fight with each other again, but Nancy and Ginger stop them saying that there's no time for arguments as the Earth is in danger. Meanwhile, Mayor Anderson gets information from the president that they have to surrender to Spacetroo to keep Earth safe. Mayor Anderson reluctantly agrees. Spacetroo arrives with Spacey at their homeplanet. Spacetroo watches through his cameras that the Westville's residents are surrendering to him. Spacey is very shocked and is hoping that Jimmy and Andy will save him and the Earth. Jimmy and Andy finally arrive at the planet and go to Spacey's house. Jimmy and Andy tell Spacey's parents and sister what happened. Spaceinda reminds that Spacetroo may have a hideout in the planet and they know where it is, but are afraid to go there. Jimmy and Andy decide to go there on their own. Back on Earth, Lucy, Nancy, Cherie and Ginger see the town's residents surrendering. Nancy, Cherie and Ginger decide to surrender to Spacetroo, but Lucy convinces them to not surrender because they have to protect their home from getting destroyed and they can do it for Jimmy, Andy and Spacey. Nancy, Cherie and Ginger think a while and they agree with Lucy, so they go to convince the residents to not surrender and fight back. Back at Spacey's planet, after various mishaps on the way, Jimmy and Andy finally find Spacetroo's hideout and they enter there... only to get captured and locked in a cell with Spacey. Spacey tells Jimmy and Andy that it's a trap. Spacetroo comes to them and says that he planned Jimmy and Andy's arrival at his hideout to have three of his nemeses getting turned into a toast. Back on Earth, the president makes fun of agents 007 and 008' story about two boys teleporting themselves to another planet. Agents 007 and 008 find Lucy, Nancy, Cherie and Ginger and agree with their plan. Lucy, Nancy, Cherie, Ginger and agents 007 and 008 convince the residents to not surrender to Spacetroo and fight back. The residents agree and everyone fights back with Spacetroo's troops. Inside their cell, Jimmy and Andy ask Spacey about his super fight powers. Spacey hesitates and tells Jimmy and Andy that he inherited the enchanced strength during his birth and he could sometimes transform into a very strong alien to prevent several invasions and save the victims. Jimmy tells Spacey to again use his powers to stop Spacetroo and save both planets. Spacey tells them that he can't because his super strength has one issue. Andy asks Spacey what issue is he talking about. Spacey tells them that when he's transformed, he could sometimes go out of control and act violently, so he's unwilling to use his powers. Jimmy, Andy and Spacey are then put inside rockets, so they'll be blasted into outer space. The bombs are put on the rockets and, as soon as the rockets will be deeper in space, the bombs will explode. Jimmy and Andy tell Spacey to use his powers to break free. Spacey tells them that he can't. Jimmy tells Spacey that they know what will happen, but if he won't use his powers, they, Earth and the whole universe will be doomed. Jimmy and Andy plead Spacey to use his powers for everyone's sake. Spacey thinks a while, but he finally hesitates and transforms himself into a huge and very strong alien. Spacey frees himself and then sets Jimmy and Andy free before the rockets are blasted into outer space. Spacetroo is informed by his troops that the people refused to surrender and are fighting back. Spacetroo is extremely angry by this. Jimmy, Andy and Spacey show up and Spacetroo sends his other troops to destroy them. Spacey defeats Spacetroo's very easily. Now, Spacey goes to Spacetroo. Spacetroo tells Spacey that he also inherited the super strength and transforms into a huge and very strong alien, but with a very negative attitude. Spacey and Spacetroo start fighting with each other. Back on Earth, the Westville residents and agents 007 and 008 continue fighting with Spacetroo's troops. With a hope to save the Earth, the residents seem to be much more stronger than Spacetroo's troops. Spacetroo's troops realize that they'll be unable to win and are then forced to retreat. Spacetroo's troops fly away and are certain that Spacetroo will be mad if he finds out. The Westville residents celebrate the triumph over Spacetroo's troops. The president watched this on TV and is very proud. Spacey and Spacetroo are still fighting with each other. Spacetroo accidentally activates the base's self-destruct system that will go off in 30 seconds. Spacey tells Jimmy and Andy to get out while he'll keep Spacetroo from escaping. Jimmy and Andy refuse to escape saying that if they will escape and he won't, what will happen to him? Spacey angrily tells Jimmy and Andy to go. Jimmy and Andy hesitate and escape. As soon as Jimmy and Andy escape, the base explodes! Jimmy and Andy look at the explosion and wonder if Spacey survived. They're almost driven to tears when they see something about to come out of the smoke. It turns out to be... Spacey! He's alive and well, and is in his normal form again. Jimmy and Andy run to Spacey and congratulate him for saving them. However, all the joy proves too much for Spacey and he passes out. After being taken back home, Spacey wakes up to see his family, Jimmy and Andy. Spacey tells everyone that he used his powers and saved the universe. Spacer and Spaceinda ask about Spacetroo. Spacey tells them that Spacetroo possibly didn't survive the explosion. Spacey tells Jimmy and Andy that his condition got a little worse due to the transformation and he has to recover for, so he won't be able to meet up with Jimmy and Andy for a while. Jimmy and Andy tell Spacey that it's okay and invite him to Earth when he gets better. Spacey accepts the invitation. Spacey and his family say goodbye to Jimmy and Andy as they have to return to Earth. Jimmy and Andy activate the teleportation device and teleport themselves back to Earth. Notes * The movie special serves as season finale of the show's fifth season. * This is Spacey's second major appearance in the show. The first was in his debut episode, "It Came From Outer Space". * The movie special marks the last time Mona Marshall voiced Zack before passing over the role to Danny Cooksey. Before the production of the show's sixth season started, Marshall said in a statement that she's departing from most of her roles, such as Zack and Richard, as she felt that continuing voicing male young people may be too much for her to handle as she's approaching 60. She told fans to not worry because she can still voice Mrs. Benson.